Vixen
Vixen is a clone made of Lily's DNA in the lab where Lily got kidnapped to. She was made by the FBI to create the perfect assassin. There were many other clones like her but she killed them and escaped the lab. She watched over the city and lived in the streets until she met Bolt, he suggested her to live in the Palace with the others because of Lily's will and because he wanted her to be a part of the family. Personality Vixen is a cute and caring girl with a silly/adorable behaviour. When she fights she becomes emotionless and kill, She heals pretty fast like Daniel because of her Ghoul DNA. She is in a relationship with Thunder and loves him a lot. History Vixen was made by scientist who worked for the FBI, They called her Number two since there were many clones like her in the lab and only got a number instead of a name, She was being kept in a prison with almost no clothes or a proper bed, She was forced to take showers and got trained by FBI assassins. She got shock therapy and torture to kill her emotions and make her tough, She was the strongest clone of them all and got sometimes send on missions. One day she was send to take Lily back to the lab with Daniel but failed and stabbed by her supirior. She loved to be outside of her prison and to observe the world and people. After a little while she killed everyone in the lab and broke out to live on her own but ended up in the streets. After Lily's death Bolt approached her and asked her to join his family in the Palace, She didn't trust him and asked him why her and took off her mask, shocking Bolt with her appearance. Bolt told her that it was Lily's will and that he didn't want her to live like this, she agrees and started to live in the Palace. She had a hard time fitting in with the others since she wasn't used to people and society. After a while she and Thunder started to fall in love with each other and started dating. Abilities Kagune Vixen was made with Lily's DNA which makes her able to use her kagune. A kagune is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colours are varied in the anime to distinguish the kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water (Also called liquid muscle.), but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". Vixen's type of kagune is a Ukaku type, An Ukaku kaguneis spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have hugely enhanced speed. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallising their kagune to deliver a high speed torrent of spike like projectiles, however whilst crystallised they are much stiffer and can't be used for short range combat . While the kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness.1 They are able to use their kagune as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades, reminiscent of a Koukaku, to aid in close quarters, many have shown to be able to increase the flexibility of their kagune for short range combat though this makes it ill suited for their distinctive long range attacks. Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time.However, releasing the Rc cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Category:Miscellaneous